1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a teleconverter lens system that is installed at an object side of a main lens system and capable of telephotographing and a photographing apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In these days, imaging optical devices that convert optical images into electrical signals, such as digital still cameras including a solid state imaging device, such as a charge coupled device (CCD) or a complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS), digital cameras, or the like, are widely used.
Thus, imaging optical devices may have a high performance, such as a large number of pixels, a wide viewing angle, or the like, and be small-sized and light-weight. However, general lens systems have limitations in magnification. Thus, lens systems having various magnifications are desired to provide magnifications according to user needs. One of the lens systems having various magnifications is a teleconverter lens. However, a teleconverter lens typically has a complicated structure, and aberrations are typically increased due to an increase in magnification, and thus ambient image quality is typically lowered. Also, as a teleconverter lens is used, vignetting of an ambient ray may occur. In order to prevent vignetting, the number of lenses is typically increased. An increase in the number of lenses may cause an increase in costs. As the size of a lens system is increased, small-sized imaging optical devices may not be realized.